Camino del Ninja
by andxdal
Summary: un niño conoce a un ninja mientras estaba cazando y le ofrece convertirse en ninja, el niño que siempre a deseado serlo acepta aun cuando su padre se lo prohibe, pero hay secretos escondidos que lo involucraran a el en este dificil camino. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, serán varios capítulos y lo haré desde la perspectiva de varios personajes

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a masashi kishimoto

**UN NUEVO INICIO**

¨rayos no le pude dar¨ decía un niño de 10 años cuando el ciervo que intentaba cazar había escapado, ya estaba oscureciendo y aun no podía cazar nada.

no estaba de ánimo, su padre había enfermado hace ya una semana y la comida se había acabado por eso había decidido salir a cazar, era más fácil hacerlo con su padre, ya que, aunque él era bastante rápido su padre hasta hace poco le había empezado a enseñar a usar el arco, pero ahora su padre estaba enfermo y él tenía que hacer algo

había intentado salir a buscar un médico, pero su padre se lo había prohibido, no entendía porque actuaba de esa manera, si no fuera por este viaje que estaban haciendo el estaría tranquilo en su aldea su padre labrando la tierra y el ayudando ya que eso si lo hacía muy bien

pero ahora estaba aquí corriendo y tratando de buscar comida

aunque cuando estaban en la aldea no tenían mucho dinero vivían bien y tenían muchos amigos, ¿porque su insistencia en irse de ahí e ir a un lugar donde su padre decía que no hablara con nadie porque era muy peligroso?, ¿ni siquiera un médico?

¨mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en la aldea ¨le grito el

no le gustaba faltar el respeto a su padre, lo amaba, pero su decisión los había llevado a esto

el niño siguió corriendo buscando a su presa, estaba cansado, pero eso no importaba, si su padre no comía podría morir, eso lo motivo a seguir adelante.

-te encontré- dijo el niño, pero estaba un poco extrañado, ¿porque no se movía?, se acerco un poco mas para comprobarlo, al acercarse el ciervo siguió sin moverse

-porque no te mueves? - dijo el niño acercándose un poco mas -mi flecha no te hirió así que no deberías estar muerto-

pero mi kunai si lo hizo- respondió alguien

ahhhh- grito el niño y se alejo rápidamente- qui..quie… quien ere…..s tu?

¿yo? - dijo el hombre señalándose a si mismo- soy el que cazo esa presa, mi nombre es kakashi, y tu quién eres?-

el niño se sorprendió como lo había podido hacer si el estuvo persiguiendo al ciervo y nunca se dio cuenta que había alguien más, luego retrocedió un poco, su padre le había dicho que no se acercara a nadie y que todos era muy peligrosos, pero necesitaba al ciervo que podía hacer, su padre y el morirían de hambre si no lo llevaba a casa.

yo.. es….. estaba persiguien…do este ciervo señor, me lo podría vender, no tengo mucho pero si no lo llevo mi papa que está enfermo, morirá de hambre- rayos no tenia que haber dicho todo eso, pensó, ahora mi papa me matara,

él era un niño muy inteligente y siempre ponía atención a todo, por eso no podía entender porque había actuado y hablado de esa manera,

kakashi suspiro- por favor no me digas señor que no soy tan viejo- respondió- y como quieres que te lo de si ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre?-

mi nombre es minato, entonces me venderás el ciervo o no?- respondió levantando una ceja con superioridad, pero en el fondo se estaba regañando así mismo como es posible que estuviera haciendo todo lo que su padre le prohibió hacer

no hables con extraños y lo hizo, nunca digas tu nombre y lo hizo, y lo peor de todo, nunca hables con superioridad, aunque el no entendía bien por lo ultimo era lo peor de todo

cuando su padre lo miraba haciendo eso aparte de regañarlo en sus ojos se mostraba una tristeza inigualable, como si estuviera recordando cosas tristes para él, por eso minato había dejado de hacer eso enfrente de su padre, pero el no era su padre así que talvez podía hacerlo

minato? - dijo kakashi- ese nombre me trae recuerdos, solo por eso compartiré un poco contigo- al terminar de decir esto minato se asusto un poco, ya que él lo estaba viendo de manera muy seria, como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de el

muchas gracias señor… err- se quedó en silencio al ver el rostro algo molesto de kakashi

solo dime kakashi- respondió

si seño… kakashi- dijo minato

vamos te llevare con tu padre- dijo kakashi- y de paso revisare a tu padre, talvez su enfermedad no sea muy grave-

gracias sse.. kakashi- casi lo volvía a decir uff que bueno que no

en el trayecto minato inspecciono un poco mas al seño… kakashi. cabello plateado, era bastante ágil y parecía fuerte, solo le miraba un ojo, porque el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto ¨porque será¨ pensó minato ¨no será un ladrón verdad?¨empezó a pensar ahora estaba dudando si había tomado la decisión correcta, de lo que no se había dado cuenta era que su compañero también lo inspeccionaba a el

un niño de 10 años cabello rubio, y ojos azabache, era bastante ágil, y eso fue lo que lo impresiono, porque no tenía ningún entrenamiento ninja y aun así era bastante ágil como los jóvenes en entrenamiento de la aldea, tenia bastante potencial, si ¨el fuera ninja seria uno de los mejores¨ pensó kakashi, ¨talvez incluso mas que sasuke y na..¨ empezó a mover su rostro, lo mejor era no pensar en él

se había ido hace doce años y nadie sabia nada de él, su partida marco a todos los de la aldea, nadie pensaba que el se fuera a ir. nadie se dio cuenta un día estaba ahí con ellos, y al otro se había marchado, si bien era cierto que los dos meses antes de su partida había actuado extraño a nadie se le paso por la cabeza que el se fuera a ir, si él quería ser hokage que había pasado

kakashi empezó a fruncir el ceño y minato empezó a asustarse, cuando kakashi se dio cuenta simplemente sonrió, no quería asustar al que talvez en un futuro podría ser su pupilo

eres bastante ágil-dijo kakashi- de dónde vienes

vivía con mi padre en la aldea del sonido- respondió minato, aun cuando su padre le advirtió no decir nada, el empezó a sentir un poco de confianza ante este hombre, no creía que podría ser una mala persona

kakashi se sorprendió al ver que este niño venia de esa aldea, hace años que habían perdido la conexión con ellos, aunque tenían un tratado entre aldeas no era más que puro teatro para mantener la paz, ¨talvez este niño o su padre estén ocultando algo, mejor tendré que indagar¨ pensó kakashi

y porque vienen de tan lejos a este bosque peligroso- dijo kakashi

mi padre quería viajar y por eso hemos ido a varios lugares- dijo minato- pero hace un mes se enfermo y no hemos podido irnos de este lugar- minato se asustaba un poco más, aunque él tenía muchos amigos no era fácil hacerlo, el era muy rígido y todos sus amigos eran de la infancia, de los niños que fueron llegando a la aldea solo uno había aceptado como su amigo, entonces porque le hablada a el con tanta confianza, talvez su padre le dijo todo eso porque ya sabía cómo actuaria el en este tipo de situación

-y donde esta tu madre? -

-ella falleció al darme a luz- respondió minato

…- que un momento en silencio- entiendo- respondió kakashi- y dime acaso tu padre es ninja?- pregunto kakashi

no lo es- dijo minato- vivimos en una aldea donde no hay ninjas-

enserio? - respondió kakashi, aunque era cierto que existían aldeas que no tenían ninjas, eran muy raras, normalmente la gente buscaba seguridad y por eso trataban de tener uno o dos ninjas en sus aldeas, ahora con mas confianza kakashi dijo- y que te parecería a ti ser un ninja-

minato casi tropieza al escuchar esto, nunca se imagino que alguien le preguntara esto, si bien cuando era más pequeño quería ser ninja su padre se lo había prohibido y en su casa nunca se hablaba de los ninjas, minato creía que su padre había tenido algún problema con ellos y por eso aunque era muy pequeño entendió que no debía hablar de ello aparte él era feliz tal y como estaba con su padre, pero ahora que talvez le daban una oportunidad, podría llegar a serlo

aunque primero tendría que hablar con su padre y talvez rogarle durante mucho tiempo, sus ojos se empezaron a iluminar

no lo sé- respondió-creo que sí, pero primero tendría que hablar con mi padre, por cierto ya casi llegamos al lugar

empezaron a bajar la velocidad y kakashi vio una cabaña bastante rustica, cerca de la ventana había un hombre de espaldas con el cabello rubio,

pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre completo-dijo kakashi acercándose mas a la cabaña, porque al ver a ese hombre pensaba en su pupilo que había desaparecido

se detuvieron a diez metros de la cabaña

mi nombre completo? -respondió- minato uzumaki

en ese mismo instante el hombre que estaba de espaldas dentro de la cabaña volteo a ver a su hijo

y sus ojos se abrieron más al ver que no estaba solo.

naruto- dijo kakashi

kakashi sensei- respondió


	2. Porque

**¿POR QUÉ?**

_empezaron a bajar la velocidad y kakashi vio una cabaña bastante rustica, cerca de la ventana había un hombre de espaldas con el cabello rubio, _

_pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre completo-dijo kakashi acercándose más a la cabaña, porque al ver a ese hombre pensaba en su pupilo que había desaparecido_

_se detuvieron a diez metros de la cabaña_

_mi nombre completo? -respondió- Minato uzumaki_

_en ese mismo instante el hombre que estaba de espaldas dentro de la cabaña volteo a ver a su hijo _

_y sus ojos se abrieron más al ver que no estaba solo._

_ naruto- dijo kakashi_

_kakashi sensei- respondió_

kakashi no podía creerlo, frente a sus ojos se encontraba su pupilo

lo habían buscado durante tanto tiempo y no lo habían encontrado, casi todos se habían rendido, incluso el mismo, el único que seguía buscando era sasuke, aunque no tan locamente como al principio, cuando tuvieron que obligarlo a regresar ya que la aldea lo necesitaba porque él era el hokage

\- - Flashback -

Sasuke había pasado dos meses lejos de la aldea, le habían dicho que acababa de llegar un joven rubio y de ojos azules a un hotel cerca de konoha, al solo escuchar eso salió a buscarlo, cuando llego se dio cuenta que no era el aun así siguió buscando, porque tal vez podía estar cerca de ahí, por eso kakashi y shikamaru decidieron ir a traerlo, ya habían sido varias veces que ellos hacían lo mismo

Kakashi- sasuke es mejor regresar ya que él no se encuentra aquí,

-yo lo seguiré buscando, creo que no eh buscado por aquí-

Ya basta sasuke- hablo shikamaru- tu bien sabes que no está aquí, ya pasaron 5 años y él no ha aparecido, crees que no buscamos aquí, esto es demasiado problemático-

-pero..-

-sasuke tu eres el hokage, lo mejor será regresar incluso si lo seguimos buscando no lo hallaremos- respondo kakashi- si él hubiera querido que lo encontráramos ya hubiera aparecido, pero no lo ha hecho, debes regresar, todos están esperando, cuando él lo decida volverá-

Se podía ver contradicción en sus ojos, él sabía que tenía que dirigir la aldea y protegerla, pero más que la aldea deseaba encontrar a su mejor amigo, su…. No, él mismo fue el que decidió terminar esa relación con el rubio, pero acaso no había vuelto porque naruto estaba ahí, si hubiera sabido que él se iba a ir de la aldea nunca hubiera regresado, porque más que querer a la aldea a quien quería era naruto

"porque te fuiste naruto, yo volví por ti y ahora tú te vas".

Él no quería regresar, porque diablos acepto ser el hokage?, si no hubiera sido por naruto ni hubiera pensado en serlo, pero fue el quien lo recomendó para cuidar la aldea, acaso cuando lo recomendó ya sabía que se iba a ir, ¿le dejo toda la responsabilidad?

Sasuke se sentía cada vez más atrapado, el solo quería ser libre, y revivir su clan, pero ahora naruto lo había dejado con la carga más pesada, ya no podía salir libremente ni siquiera podía ir a buscarlo

"porque naruto" era lo único que podía decir en sus pensamientos

Él también sabía que estos últimos años se había vuelto loco buscándolo, pero es que lo necesitaba, él era su único apoyo y ahora el ya no estaba,

-volvamos- fue lo único que dijo porque si empezaba a pelear como otras veces ya había hecho, lo único que lograría serian horas de pelear, para que al final lo llevaran de regreso-shikamaru no volveré a salir de esa manera, pero quiero que la búsqueda continúe, porque cuando lo encuentre lo golpeare tan fuerte y haré que regrese a la aldea como el hizo conmigo- fue lo último que dijo, y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea

-Fin Flashback-

Esa fue la última vez que sasuke actuó de esa manera, kakashi seguía pensando en todo esto, cuando recordó donde estaba, no había dado ni un paso, simplemente miraba a naruto que se encontraba ahí, dio un paso y solo escucho un grito

¡NO TE ACERQUES!- fue lo único que escucho de naruto, que empezaba a toser por el grito que acababa de dar

Kakashi se quedó otra vez paralizado ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no quiere que me acerque? Naruto seguía tosiendo y Minato había corrido a ver que le pasaba, mientras kakashi seguía afuera de la cabaña, cuando recapacito, porque no había detectado a naruto?, estaban tan cerca y aun así no se había dado cuenta, tal vez la cabaña era para ocultar su chakra, sí, eso podría ser y por eso no se había dado cuenta, porque si no antes de ver a Minato hubiera sentido a naruto

SEÑOOOR, venga a ayudar a mi padre- eso lo saco de sus pensamientos

Kakashi al acercarse se dio cuenta, naruto estaba tosiendo sangre, talvez se había lastimado, pero cuando entro se dio cuenta que en varias partes de la cabaña había sangre, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, no solo se fijó en eso, el chackra de naruto era tan débil, solo había chackra rojo, al parecer el kyuubi lo mantenía con vida, kakashi se acercó apresuradamente a tratar de estabilizarlo, quería saber que era lo que había pasado porque después de 12 años se encuentra con su pupilo en este estado, a punto de morir, si no fuera porque encontró a Minato, nunca hubiera dado con naruto y el simplemente hubiera muerto, la cabaña no tenía ningún poder para ocultar chackra, naruto estaba tan mal que el chackra que tenía solo era para mantenerlo con vida, incluso si no estuviera la cabaña y él hubiera estado a cien metros de él, no lo hubiera sentido,

Miro a la habitación era demasiada sangre la que había perdido, al revisarlo se dio cuenta que no estaba lastimado en ninguna parte, todo eso lo había sacado por la boca

¿desde cuándo esta así? -pregunto

-desde hace una semana- respondió minato ya que su padre no podía responder

Naruto había intentado alejar a kakashi y no quería que lo tocara, pero al ver a su hijo se dio cuenta que tenía que vivir un poco más, "solo un poco más" pensó

-kakashi sensei…-dijo naruto- llévate a mi hijo a Suna-estaba esforzándose por decir estas pocas palabras, el sentía que su cuerpo estaba dejando de responder

-él se quedará en konoha, es tu hijo y por eso lo cuidaremos- dijo kakashi porque no entendia, si había venido aquí porque quería enviar a su hijo a suna?- además ya le ofrecí ser ninja él tiene mucho tale…-pero fue interrumpido

-él nunca se tiene que convertir en ninja, te lo prohíbo- trató de ver a su hijo con un rostro autoritario, pero empezó a toser cada mes con más dolor, era muy difícil estabilizarlo, ya no podía hablar

Kakashi trataba de que sus emociones no lo controlaran, pero ahí estaba naruto a punto de morir, sin haber dado explicaciones y prohibiendo a su hijo ser ninja, ¿porque? la misma pregunta volvió otra vez, si naruto amaba ser ninja, las mismas preguntas sin respuestas

Minato estaba llorando, él amaba a su padre y si por ser ninja su padre iba a morir prefería no serlo, él siempre había estado con su padre, y el pensamiento de perderlo partía su corazón en pedazos, si tan solo hubiera hablado con un médico antes no hubieran llegado a tales extremos

Por.. favor .sensei…-su mano cayo golpeando el suelo

kakashi estaba en shock, lo estaba estabilizando y de un momento a otro perdió todo su chackra,

padre-grito minato, sus lágrimas caían incontrolablemente, ya no se sentía su esencia

kakashi salió corriendo de la cabaña dejo a pakkun para que se encargara de minato y lo llevara a la aldea

-que nadie se dé cuenta cuando el niño entre a konoha- dijo kakashi-quien me podría ayudar con naruto, diablos- fue lo único que dijo al empezar a avanzar

-Tiene un amigo-dijo minato- se llama shikamaru, lo venimos a buscar, pero- minato seguía llorando

kakashi se detuvo al escuchar eso y luego siguió avanzando, acaso shikamaru sabia algo y nunca lo había dicho, es cierto que cuando naruto se fue, él lo busco por dos meses y luego se rindió y trato de hacer comprender a todos, tal vez en algún momento cuando fue a buscarlo naruto hablo con él y por eso él sabía que no quería regresar, pero porque no les había dicho que lo había visto

y otra vez con esa maldita pregunta ¿Por qué? Kakashi se decidió a encontrar la verdad, seguía mandándole chackra a naruto, este solo entraba y salía, él sabía que solo llevaba un cuerpo, pero tenía la esperanza de que el kyuubi dentro de naruto lo estuviera ayudando, de su ojo salió uno lagrima, estaba empezando a desmoronarse, pero primero llegaría a konoha cuando llego a la entrada, pensó que alguien lo detendría, pero no paso nada, es cierto naruto ya…

no, no, no, no, no, no puedes morir así naruto, fue al barrio uchiha, porque seguía desolado, aun cuando todos sabían que sasuke quería revivir su clan, nunca trato de reconstruir ese lugar, tal vez porque le traía malos recuerdos, pero era el mejor lugar para llevar a naruto, cuando entro a una casa que estaba deshabitada solo esperando a que llegara shikamaru a ayudarlo

pero naruto más que a shikamaru necesitaba un médico, porque no lo había llamado, iba a enviar un mensaje, pero se detuvo un momento, el cuerpo de naruto se estaba enfriando cada vez más, aunque el chackra entraba en su cuerpo volvía a salir,

en ese momento kakashi empezó a llorar, lloro con dolor, y simplemente dio un grito, que solo se escuchó en el barrio uchiha, un lugar solitario donde nadie escucharía su dolor fue un grito tan desgarrador que cualquiera que hubiera escuchado eso sabría que alguien apreciado había partido hacia un lugar mejor

ese grito fue escuchado por dos personas, uno de ellos era shikamaru, que al escuchar ese grito se paralizo, acaso su amigo había muerto, cuando reacciono apresuro el paso, kakahsi no le había dicho que era lo que había pasado, simplemente que había encontrado a naruto malherido y que no debía decirle a nadie, él se sorprendió por el mensaje pero rápidamente termino lo que estaba haciendo y salió a buscarlos, no se había preocupado tanto ya que su amigo siempre se recuperaba, el tenía al kyuubi, pero al escuchar eso entendió que esta vez no había sido así

y al entrar lo vio, recostado en el suelo, sus ropas tenían sangre en varias partes, y ya no lo sintió, el chackra había desaparecido ahora era un recipiente vacío, y quebrado, no podía albergar ningún chakra, y en silencio empezó a llorar, cayó al suelo y lloro, al igual que kakashi lloraban en silencio, porque después del grito de kakashi ya no se necesitaba mas

"sí tan solo hubiera hablado antes, y hubiera dicho lo que te pasaba no estarías así" fue lo que pensó para luego seguir llorando sin poner atención a nada más que pasara en ese lugar


	3. Maldicion

**SUEÑO INTERMINABLE**

Kakashi y Shikamaru quedaron en silencio, no sabían que hacer o decir sus lágrimas aun caían en silencio, sin querer mostrar la debilidad que tenían en ese momento

Oyeron que alguien se acercaba rápidamente Kakashi se levantó y se puso en alerta, porque no eran Minato y pakkun, era alguien mas

-Tranquilo- dijo Shikamaru- yo la llame

En eso vio entrar a una chica de cabello claro, y ojos azules, ¿Por qué había llamado a Ino?, ahora recordaba que ella también era médico, pero ya era muy tarde, ya no se podía hacer nada

Ino se acercó rápidamente-así que es cierto lo que me dijiste- fue lo que respondió, al parecer Shikamaru le había dado un poco de información y aunque se sorprendió al ver a Naruto, empezó a actuar de manera rápida, porque al ser medico sabía que el tiempo era importante, se dio cuenta que no podía sentir nada de chakra de Naruto, pero al estar a su lado se dio cuenta de todo

-no tiene nada de chakra- fue lo que dijo, toco el rostro de Naruto y se dio cuenta que estaba frio, como una persona que había exhalado su último suspiro.

Kakashi simplemente quedo en silencio, había alejado las lágrimas de su rostro y ahora mostraba una postura de alguien inquebrantable, en sus ojos se mostraba seriedad y frialdad, como si nadie pudiera tocar su corazón, para Shikamaru fue un poco más difícil, en sus ojos se mostraba el dolor que sentía, recordó cuando lloro por su maestro, y que se esforzaría más para poder proteger a su familia y amigos, pero en este momento aún se sentía tan débil como al principio -maldición- lo dijo en un susurro para que nadie lo oyera.

-el hijo de Naruto viene en camino- dijo Kakashi,

Ino se sorprendió y se detuvo un momento de la revisión que le estaba haciendo a Naruto, para luego proseguir, Kakashi y Shikamaru suspiraron, querían detenerla, pero luego pensaron que hasta que ella no encontrara nada no dejaría de revisar, miraban su rostro y como fruncía cada vez más su ceño, ellos lo sabían, y creían que ella también en el fondo de su corazón, ya no había nada y aun así ella lo seguía intentando, volvieron a suspirar

-Naruto no quería que si hijo viniera a konoha- fue lo que respondió Shikamaru sin dejar de ver a Ino

-lo sé- respondió Kakashi- pero yo me convertiré en su maestro y lo entrenare

-él no lo quería así- dijo Shikamaru mostrando su postura firme, si Naruto no lo quería él no lo haría, ya mucho habría sufrido y ahora querían obligar a su hijo a ir a ese lugar- lo llevare a tsuna, eso es lo que hubiera querido el-

¿Como lo sabes? -

-porque el me lo dijo-respondió-él no quiere que su hijo sea ninja y menos que se quede aquí, yo me hare cargo de él y me lo llevare, hablare con el hokage y le diré que me iré por un tiempo, así será más fácil- "aunque será problemático" pensó

-No lo harás- dijo Kakashi- él se quedará aquí, aunque no quiera ser ninja, su padre es un héroe de konoha así que su hijo merece el mismo trato que el-

-no será necesario-dijo Ino, y los dos voltearon a ver, tal vez ella tenía otra idea de qué hacer con él, lo que no se esperaban es que ella sonriera, como si hubiera encontrado algo importante.

-el aún está vivo- ella empezó a llorar de alivio, sin embargo, los dos enfrente de ella pensaron, que su mente ya estaba actuando mal, que deseaba tanto encontrar algo y su mente estaba jugando con ella

Ella al ver como la miraban hablo más fuerte y de manera más seria-es cierto aún tiene un poco de chakra dentro de su corazón hay que mantenerlo, hasta que pueda absorber más-

Kakashi se acercó apresuradamente a revisar si era cierto, encontró un hilo de chakra en el corazón de Naruto, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro que fue imperceptible para los otros presentes

-aun así, morirá- fue lo que dijo Shikamaru

-yo lo puedo tratar- alego Ino

-Incluso si viniera Sakura o la Señora Tsunade- Ino se molestó al oír eso, ¿entonces pensaba que ellas si podrían?, Shikamaru se dio cuenta del rostro de Ino, tal vez no había escuchado la primera palabra- Incluso- hizo énfasis en la palabra- si ellas vinieran el morirá-

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos, porque ni siquiera las mejores médicos lo salvarían, si lo trataran en este momento el recuperaría su chakra, Shikamaru al ver su reacción se dio cuenta que debería empezar a decir algunos secretos, talvez no toda la verdad, pero aunque sea un poco, Naruto y él se habían esforzado tanto en encontrar una solución y no la habían encontrado, solo ellos dos sabían lo que había pasado, nunca pidieron ayuda de nadie y luego de eso Naruto desapareció, después cuando Shikamaru se lo encontró, Naruto le dijo que se iría, siguieron en contacto y Naruto le contaba lo más importante que pasaba en su vida, por si en algún momento le pasara algo, ellos seguían buscando pero no encontraban nada, hasta que hace seis meses dejo de recibir información de él, normalmente recibía una carta mensual, pero dejo de recibirlas, el sabia donde vivía y quería ir a buscarlo, pero hubo un problema con algunos ninjas y no pudo salir, y ahora encontraba a Naruto de esta forma

Shikamaru- dijo Ino

El reacciono al escuchar su nombre, se había quedado metido en sus pensamientos cuando vio los rostros de las dos personas delante de él simplemente dijo- tiene una maldición-

Kakashi e Ino se sorprendieron una vez más, como era posible que alguien le hubiera hecho una maldición a Naruto, era de los más fuertes y de repente pensaron en la única persona que era igual de fuerte que el- no es el- dijo Shikamaru- fue Madara

-que!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo Kakashi se levantó rápidamente, Ino no lo hizo porque trataba de mantener estable a Naruto, que ese pequeño hilo no se fuera, porque si lo perdía en verdad moriría- él está muerto-dijo Kakashi- ¿Cómo es posible? -

-lo que quedo de él fue casi nada, pero cuando Naruto muera el también morirá-respondió-hemos estado buscando como quitar la maldición, pero no hemos encontrado nada-Shikamaru no sabía si debía decir más o no, y ellos también se dieron cuenta que había más cosas escondidas, pero no quisieron preguntar, en ese momento era más importante salvarle la vida su amigo y pupilo, así que solo se preocuparon por tratar de eliminar la maldición

-debió ser una maldición del clan Uchiha, pero esas también las sabe Tsunade san así que porque no hablaron con ella? -pregunto Kakashi, pero al ver el rostro de Shikamaru se dio cuenta que ya lo habían hecho

-la maldición de Naruto es una que solo se le da a los jinchuurikis-luego continuo- Naruto y yo revisamos todo de la secta Uchiha, pero no la encontramos, si aparece que esa maldición existe, pero no hay registro de como contrarrestarla, al parecer la eliminaron, o alguien más se la llevo-

\- ¿por eso se fue? - pregunto Ino- que hace la maldición? - volvió a preguntar

-si- respondió Shikamaru- el empezó a perder su chakra, pero Madara nos dijo que sería más lento, le dijo que en cuarenta años lo perdería, por eso no nos preocupamos al principio, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que Naruto estaba más débil y al revisar, había perdido el veinticinco por ciento en solo tres meses-Kakashi e Ino se sorprendieron, era cierto que en ese tiempo Naruto dejo de decir que sería el más fuerte y poco a poco se volvió más serio, pero nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba- fuimos con la quinta hokage al no encontrar nada, empezamos preguntando como dos jóvenes curiosos algunas cosas que no tenían nada que ver, ella quedo extrañada por eso- los dos enfrente de él se dieron cuenta que lo más raro para la quinta hokage era que el acompañara a Naruto pero siguieron escuchando a Shikamaru con atención- luego le preguntamos si existían maldiciones para jinchuurikis y ella dijo que solo sabia de una que era del clan Uchiha pero que Madara al irse, se llevó la información, luego escucho rumores de que en alguna parte de la aldea del sonido se podía encontrar-

Por eso se fue- respondió Ino-para encontrar la solución-

No fue solo por eso-continuo, era un fastidio que lo detuvieran a cada rato- la maldición actuó diferente en el- el ya casi terminaba de contar lo importante, pero al decir que la maldición actuó diferente ellos querrían saber la razón, él sabía que había algo en Naruto que había cambiado, pero eso no lo diría el, a menos que Naruto despertara y le contara a alguien, el mantendría ese secreto hasta su muerte, luego continuo- al volverse débil Kurama tendría que haber salido- al fin los otros dos en el cuarto entendieron

-eso hubiera causado un gran desastre- dijo Kakashi

Así que por eso se fue- respondió la chica- pero ¿porque la maldición actuó diferente? - pregunto

-eso es algo que solo Naruto responderá- Kakashi e Ino se dieron cuenta que Shikamaru sabia, pero no quería decir, entonces decidieron esperar, tal vez si encontraban la manera de eliminar la maldición, podrían salvar a Naruto y él les contaría todo, sabían que existían más secretos

Kakashi estaba molesto, su pupilo nunca hablo con el ¿Por qué?, que había causado que no contara, porque Madara le dejo la maldición, porque la maldición actuó diferente, y luego pensó en algo más, porque Naruto al saber que iba a morir en poco tiempo tuvo un hijo, en este momento todas eran preguntas sin respuesta, si Naruto moría nunca las descubriría

Pero más que saber los secretos quería que él estuviera bien, aunque no regresara a la aldea, siempre y cuando el fuera feliz, no importaba lo que hiciera

Shikamaru-hablo Kakashi- Minato se quedará aquí- Shikamaru frunció el ceño quería contradecirlo, pero Kakashi volvió a hablar rápidamente- su padre está aquí así que el debería estar aquí pase lo que pase- respondió

Shikamaru asintió, él sabía que era lo mejor en este momento, si Naruto fallecía él se lo llevaría,

-tenemos que ir a hablar con la quinta hokage y Sakura- dijo Ino, los dos voltearon a verla rápidamente- el necesita que lo cuiden en todo momento, y yo sola no podré hacerlo, además-continuo-solo Tsunade nos podrá ayudar con la maldición, es más fácil para ella buscar la información, y creo que deberíamos hablar con sasu…-

No-dijo Shikamaru-él no se debe enterar de nada

Él es Uchiha- respondió Ino enfadada- el que tiene más posibilidades de saber es el, además él fue el que más sufrió por la partida de Naruto-

Shikamaru formo puños con sus manos, porque ella quería tomar una decisión cuando no sabía nada, si lo supiera ni lo hubiera mencionado- el será el último recurso-

¿Cuándo? - hablo Ino- se lo dirás cuando Naruto ya haya muerto? -

-si tú supieras no lo mencionarías- grito, luego reacciono, "rayos, no debería haber dicho nada" fue lo que pensó, pero en este momento no podía controlar sus sentimientos, de ver a su amigo muerto, para luego darle esperanzas, y que en un tiempo volviera a morir-el será el último recurso, no hablaran con el hasta que yo les diga-

Kakashi seguía en silencio mirando las reacciones de Shikamaru, aun no podía descifrar nada, pero las reacciones del otro mostraban que algo había pasado entre sus dos pupilos algo que causaba que el tranquilo Shikamaru actuara de esa manera

Pero Shikamaru-hablo Ino- Sakura- está casada con el-

Shikamaru se tensó y en ese momento Kakashi reacciono, _¿Cuándo se casaron? Eso fue hace doce años, acaso Sasuke rechazo a Naruto, todos los amigos sabían que la relación entre ellos dos era muy estrecha, tanto que hasta empezaron a pensar que se gustaban, cuando llego la noticia de que Sasuke y Sakura se iban a casar todos se sorprendieron, el mismo fue a buscar a Naruto para saber cómo estaba ya que sabía los sentimientos de Naruto, pero él no se encontraba en su habitación, y aunque lo busco no lo logro encontrar hasta el siguiente día, pero Naruto actuó de manera tranquila, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que había empezado a actuar de manera distinta, así que nadie pensó que lo había afectado, incluso fue a su boda, ellos se casaron al mes siguiente_

¿Por qué había sido tan rápido? Kakashi siguió pensando las razones por las que se casaron, oh cierto ella estaba embarazada, por eso fue rápido, no recordaba la razón ya que ellos no tenían hijos,

_ Sakura aborto al bebe a los dos meses, ella era bastante fuerte así que no sabían la razón por la que eso había pasado_

_Naruto se fue dos semanas después del aborto de Sakura_

_Sasuke había estado cuidando a Sakura sin dejarla un solo momento, sin embargo, cuando escucho la noticia, se fue, todos se molestaron con Sasuke, porque había dejado a su esposa para ir a buscar a Naruto, sin embargo, Sakura dijo, que lo dejaran ir, porque era amigo de ambos_

Ya habían pasado doce años de eso, al final Sasuke y Sakura no habían tenido ningún hijo, muchos rumores acerca de eso había en la aldea, pero el más aceptado por todos era que Sakura no podía tener hijos y por eso habían desistido de tenerlos

Kakashi decidió que investigaría más a fondo, ¿Cómo todo eso lo había pasado por alto? Si hubiera estado más alerta a todo tal vez Naruto ya no tendría la maldición, aun así, él sabía que había más cosas, era una gran red, todo tenía que conectarse en algún momento, y la verdad saldría a la luz, pero solo había una persona que podría contar todo lo que sucedió, volteo a ver a Naruto, el era la respuesta a todo

-primero hablaremos con Tsunade y Sakura- dijo Kakashi, los dos voltearon a verlo, él había estado en silencio un largo rato mientras los otros decidían que hacer, pero la autoridad que puso tanto en sus palabras como en su rostro, les que quien tomaría decisiones sería el- depende de lo que digan hablaremos con Sasuke, si Tsunade dice que es necesario le diremos-termino de decir,

En eso invoco a shiba y bisuke y les dio la información y que tenía que ser en secreto, Kakashi y Shikamaru sabían que Sasuke no llegaría a su casa por dos días, lo había agarrado como costumbre así que tranquilamente pudieron enviarlos sin preocuparse de que Sasuke se enterara, no dijeron que Naruto estaba ahí, ni que tenían que ayudar a un herido, la única información que enviaron, fue que era urgente que llegaran ahí,

Ellas no desconfiarían ya que era Kakashi quien las necesitaba, así que sabía que llegarían rápidamente,

Hay algo mas de lo que tenemos que hablar ahora-dijo Kakashi, los otros dos pusieron atención, no sabían que faltaba hacer, ellos tenían que esperar a que llegaran las dos que faltaban para empezar a trabajar, no se podía tomar decisiones sin ellas, Kakashi se dio cuenta que los otros dos estaban tan concentrado en la persona ahí acostada que se olvidaron de un pequeño problema

En eso abrió la puerta, ahí venia un niño llorando de manera silenciosa, porque pakkun le había dicho que, si hacia ruido no podría ver a su padre, y Kakashi hablo- ¿qué haremos con él?

Ino dejo de poner atención un segundo, luego volvió a lo suyo, Naruto en verdad tenía un hijo, y era igual a él, lo único que lo diferenciaba eran sus ojos, que eran parecidos a los de.. no podía ser posible, él se había ido hace doce años y ese niño tenia entre nueve y diez, se empezó a reír por lo que estaba pensando

Minato al ver a Kakashi se acercó rápidamente- ¿como esta mi padre? -pregunto, todos se dieron cuenta que trataba de hacerse el fuerte, aunque sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro

El aún está vivo- dijo Kakashi-pero esta grave-el niño volteo a ver a su papa en la cama sin moverse y pálido, tan pálido, como cuando el amigo de su padre falleció- pero se parece a Sora, y el nunca despertó- quien era Sora se preguntaron varios que estaban en el cuarto

Shikamaru vio obvia la reacción de Kakashi e Ino ellos nunca lo conocieron, así que hablo para sacarlos de dudas- Sora fue alguien que Naruto conoció cuando se fue, él le ayudaba a cuidar de Minato-los dos entendieron rápidamente, Naruto ya había decidido quien iba a cuidar a su hijo cuando el muriera, lastimosamente él había fallecido antes, y eso había puesto nervioso a Naruto, Shikamaru lo sabía porque el último mensaje que recibió de Naruto era que ya no le quedaba mucho chakra y que quería encontrarse con él, pero el mensaje solo había enviado eso, talvez ya no podía enviar más- Naruto aun está vivo- le hablo al niño- pero está muy débil y necesita que en todo momento alguien lo cuide por eso ella está aquí- y señalo a Ino- pero ella no lo podrá hacer sola-

-Yo lo hare- dijo Minato decidido a cuidar a su padre, ya había dejado de llorar, y se estaba acercando a su padre, porque no quería estar lejos de el

-Tu no podrás- le dijo Shikamaru y el niño solo volteo a verlo luego continuo- ya hablamos con dos personas más para que vengan a cuidarlo, en lo que nosotros encontramos la cura- Shikamaru trato la maldición como enfermedad, ya que al final a quien le estaba explicando era a un niño y no tenía que entrar en detalles, además que sería problemático si continuara-ya hablamos de que te quedaras aquí para que estés cerca de el- termino de hablar

Minato se acercó a Shikamaru y hablo- así que tú eres Shikamaru-el asintió- mi padre me dijo que veníamos a buscarte y quería darte esto, fue una carta escrita a mano, ahí decía que tenía que hacer si fallecía- muchas gracias por ayudar a mi padre- aunque Minato no sabía que pasaba con su padre, si sabía que su amigo siempre lo ayudaba así que le agradeció con todo su corazón, y sin más que decir se acercó a su padre y se sentó- mi padre no quería que fuera ninja- hablo, pero esta vez con dirección a Kakashi

Kakashi lo observo y luego dijo- si no quieres serlo entonces no lo serás-

-yo quiero ser fuerte- dijo Minato- y quiero tener dinero, porque así podre proteger y cuidar a mi papa, ser ninja me dará todo eso? -pregunto

Todos en esa casa sabían que Naruto no estaba así por ser débil o no tener dinero, pero si ellos no apoyaban a Minato quien lo haría, lo mejor era tenerlo cerca aunque sabían que habían otras opciones para que el cumpliera lo que deseaba no querían separarlo de ellos, ya que él era una parte de su amigo, sin embargo Shikamaru pensaba de manera seria, había una razón especifica por la que Naruto no quería que su hijo fuera ninja pero en este momento no podría pelear contra los que estaban en la casa, y menos con las personas que venían en camino

Si lo hará- dijo Kakashi- cuando quieres empezar

Ya mismo- respondió

-tienes que ir a la escuela hablare con Iruka para ver cómo te enseñaran, ya que estarás algo atrasado en tus clases- Kakashi estaba feliz, sabía que Minato en las manos de su nov.. Iruka estaría bien, además que era hijo de alguien bastante fuerte, que había heredado un poco de chakra de Kurama, que también tendría que investigar como paso eso, así que sabía que el seria de los mejores

Minato asintió y luego le hablo a su padre- papi sé que no querías que fuera ninja, pero yo te protegeré, no te preocupes- luego miro a Ino y pregunto- ¿tú también eres amiga de mi papi? -

Ino sonrió, al fin le habían puesto atención, si soy Ino Yamanaka, todos aquí somos amigos de tu padre, y las otras dos personas que vienen también- siguió sonriendo, este niño en verdad era muy lindo

Escucharon pasos, eran dos personas todos se dieron cuenta, luego abrieron la puerta, ahí estaban a quienes habían esperado

Ellas se quedaron un momento paralizadas en la puerta, no creían lo que estaban viendo

Naruto-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Ahí recostado, estaba Naruto, parecía un cuerpo vacío, pero al ver que Ino estaba a la par de él algo ocupada sabían que aún estaba vivo, y a la par de él un niño rubio de ojos azabache, al parecer entre nueve o diez años, las dos sabían que era hijo de la persona ahí recostada

Tsunade entro rápidamente, Sakura reacciono más tarde, al darse cuenta de que todos la estaban esperando, Kakashi miraba sus reacciones tenía algunas ideas de que había pasado hace doce años, pero solo eran conjeturas así que tenía que esperar

Dígannos lo que saben- dijo Tsunade, Kakashi e Ino voltearon a ver a Shikamaru, este al darse cuenta de sus miradas se molestó, ¿Por qué él era el que tenía que hablar si ya los otros sabían la historia? "Que problemático" pensó

Le conto lo mismo que había dicho anteriormente, Tsunade hizo la misma pregunta que los anteriores y Shikamaru tenía la misma respuesta para ellos, pensando que si alguien más preguntara él se iría, le iba a dejar el problema a los demás, era demasiado cansado contar la historia tantas veces.

Kakashi se dio cuenta que, aunque ellas dos estaban poniendo atención a lo que hablaba Shikamaru, solo había una persona preguntando, la otra había estado en silencio, y debes en cuando bajaba su rostro y volteaba a ver su amigo que estaba en la cama

Kakashi podía darse cuenta del dolor que había en el rostro de ella, en verdad estaba sufriendo por su amigo, cuando escucho de la maldición cerro sus puños con fuerza, cuando escucho que estaba muy débil, unas lágrimas salieron, todos actuaron de la misma manera al escucharlo, ¿porque nadie se había dado cuenta de eso?, y ellos eran sus amigos y maestros, pero Kakashi también pudo notar en la peli rosa, que tenía arrepentimiento, como si hubiera hecho algún mal a su amigo, "así que algo paso hace doce años" pensó Kakashi, aunque había pensado que así fuera, él quería creer que solo estaba exagerando, pero al ver todos los sentimientos que se mostraban en el rostro de Sakura, sabía que si había pasado algo, ahora pensaba si había tomado la decisión correcta al llevar a Naruto y Minato ahí, pero ese era el único lugar cerca, así que no podía ir a otro lugar

Además, ellas eran los mejores ninjas médico que había, Tsunade lo saco de sus pensamientos

-ya buscaron en todas partes? -pregunto ella

Si- afirmo Shikamaru- buscamos por dos años, y luego él fue a la aldea del sonido a seguir buscando, yo en cada misión que tenía fuera de la aldea buscaba información, pero no encontré nada-

Porque no me dijeron- grito Tsunade rompiendo algunos maderos del suelo, que bueno que se contuvo pensaron todos

Porque él dijo que si de igual forma iba a morir-se detuvo por un momento, todos bajaron sus rostros por lo que dijo, pero era cierto, luego prosiguió-que mejor pensaran que estaba vivo en alguna parte

Y porque regreso- pregunto Sakura, al fin había hablado

Shikamaru solo volteo a ver a Minato que se había dormido al lado de su padre, se había hecho fuerte tanto tiempo, pero había llorado mucho y había estado en el bosque todo el día buscando algo de comer, que por cierto aún no había comido, como no iba a estar cansado-quería que lo llevara a tsuna-dijo

Porque no aquí- volvió a preguntar Sakura, ella creía saber la razón, pero esperaba que no lo fuera, aun quería seguir creyendo que los tres eran amigos como en el pasado

-no quiere que su hijo sea ninja y mucho menos que viviera aquí- respondió

Porque- siguió preguntando la peli rosa

Shikamaru miro molesto a Sakura, ella sabía parte de la razón porque él no quería dejar a su hijo ahí, pero pudo ver en los ojos de ella que esperaba que esa no fuera la razón, suspiro, al final ellos no tenían toda la culpa- dijo que era un camino difícil, pero Minato ha decidido que quiere ser ninja y se tiene que quedar aquí por su padre, así que ya no puedo hacer nada-

Entonces se quedará aquí- continuo Tsunade- y nosotros tenemos que encontrar como quitar la maldición de Naruto,

Hemos buscado en todas partes y nada- dijo Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos

Hay alguien que puede saber- dijo Tsunade, todos la observaron esperando con anticipación, que dijera quien era, así podrían ir rápidamente a buscarlo- Sasuke puede saber-

En ese momento Shikamaru se tensó todos se dieron cuenta y empezaron a sospechar, mientras Sakura solo bajaba la vista, todos sabían que algo además de la maldición había pasado hace doce años, así que Tsunade prefirió hablar

-podemos decirle que quien tiene la maldición es Gaara, aunque también habría que informarle a él y también a Sai que sería el mejor para enviarle la información- al escuchar esto Shikamaru se tranquilizó, era mejor de ese modo aunque más personas se enteraran, siempre y cuando él no lo supiera todo estaría bien-él puede saber algo, y si no sabe nada puede ir a preguntarle a Orochimaru, él es nuestra mejor opción para que encuentre como quitar esa maldición-

Todos asintieron, ya habían aceptado como empezarían la búsqueda y también como cuidarían a Naruto y lo que harían con su hijo, Sakura no iba a dejar que Sasuke se acercara a Minato porque lo podría reconocer y eso era lo que haría que descubriera a Naruto, todos creían que eso era lo mas fácil, ya que no tenían hijos y el nunca hablaba con nadie, solo era de la oficina del hokage a su casa y cuando salía a entrenar, pero eso lo hacia solo.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que hace un año Sasuke, había conocido a un pequeño niño, al principio no le puso atención, pero luego pudo ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo en él, el pequeño era huérfano, pero a pesar de todas las dificultades siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, esa fue una de las razones por las que lo empezó a proteger, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a este niño

Mañana hablare con Sakura- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba lo que había en sus manos, que eran unas hojas para empezar unos trámites de adopción


End file.
